


Desire

by Emanning13



Series: Lust and Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: The desire for more led them to the next step in their relationship
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Lust and Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry was nervous. They were about to embark on their next step in their relationship. He hoped they were ready.

He walked into their bedroom and stopped at the doorway to take in the sight that greeted him. Draco was naked on their bed stroking his erect penis, while fingering himself. Harry considered himself lucky to witness this. Draco was beautiful like this. His eyes eagerly took in the view.

"Starting without me Malfoy?"

Draco looked up and glared at Harry. "That's Malfoy-Potter to you dear husband of mine." Draco snapped.

Oh someone was in a mood tonight. Of course they had agreed to absolve from sex for the past week so that this night would be more special, so he figured Draco was a little pent up and horny. Harry chuckled and slowly stripped for his husband who watched him while stroking his cock.

Draco hungrily took in Harry's body. Harry preened under his gaze.

"Get over here." Draco growled.

Harry chuckled and complied with his request. He climbed on their bed and joined his husband. He slid in between Draco's open legs. They both moaned as their erections ground together.

Harry took a moment to stare down into Draco's grey eyes. He loved this man with all his heart.

They had been together for seven years now and married for the past five. This would be their grand entrance into the next faze of their relationship. Harry had asked Draco about a year ago about the possibility of them becoming parents. Harry had actually confessed his desire for a child that came from them both. Draco took that idea and ran with it. It took him several failures and botched potions, but Draco finally came up with one that would help them realize their dream for a family of their own. Which is what led them here.

Harry cupped Draco's cheek and kissed him softly, sweetly and lovingly. "Ready for this?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "More than."

Harry opened Draco up and slid into Draco slowly. They both groaned as Harry entered Draco. It was like coming home.

Draco wiggled his hips. "Move." He grunted.

Harry sighed with relief. He slid out and back in slowly. Taking up an easy slow pace at first. Rocking in and out of Draco with deep and long thrusts.

It wasn't long until Draco was calling out for "More" moaning and grunting for "Faster and Harder." Harry gave him what he asked for. Picking up the pace. Slamming into Draco harder and faster. Searching out for his special place that would have Draco falling apart beneath him.

"Yesss!" Draco cried. Harry finally found that special spot. He made sure to keep hitting it over, and over, and over again.

He was moaning and sweating. Rocking in and out of Draco fast and hard.

It wouldn't be much longer. He reached down and took Draco's erection in his hand to stroke him to orgasm. Finally Draco screamed his realease, "Merlin Harry! Yes I'm coming" and spurt all over Harry's hand and his stomach.

Draco's channel tightened around him and he pushed himself deep within Draco and released his warm cum deep in Draco. Harry panted as he came down from his high. He slowly pulled out of Draco when he was soft enough not to cause Draco any pain and eased himself down next to Draco. He cleaned them with a cleansing charm, pulled Draco close wrapping himself around Draco and covering them with a blanket.

"Do you think it worked?" Harry asked.

"Are you doubting my awesome potion skills?"

"Merlin no. Just my love making ones." Harry confessed.

"Oh love. It will work. And if it doesn't we can try again. In the mean time we can practice all we want." Draco replied.

Harry chuckled. "Insatiable."

"You know it and love it."

"I do. I love you."

Draco looked at him and smiled. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry kissed him. They fell asleep holding each other.

The next two weeks were agonizing for Harry. Draco did his best to distract Harry, but Harry was still anxious about whether or not the potion worked. He hoped it did. He had this vision of a beautiful baby boy with blond hair and green eyes and a gorgeous baby girl with dark hair and grey eyes. He couldn't give up this vision for anything. He wanted it. He desired it. He just didn't want to be disappointed if it hadn't worked.

Finally the two weeks of waiting was up and they could perform the charm to see if it had worked.

"It's time Harry." Draco said.

Harry looked up with hope shining in his eyes. Draco smiled at him and nodded for Harry to perform it.

Harry took his wand in hand, he had to dispel the shakiness out of it. He muttered the charm over Draco's stomach.

A blue light surrounded Draco's stomach. Harry gasped. A warmth spread through him. "It worked." Harry gasped.

"It did." Draco agreed happily.

"We're going to be parents!" Harry exclaimed hysterically. He was so happy in that moment.

"We are." Draco murmured.

Harry took Draco's face in his hand and kissed him passionately. Draco eagerly kissed back.

Nine months later they welcome a beautiful baby boy named Orion Sirius Malfoy-Potter. He was perfect in all ways. He had blond hair, and Harry hoped that he would also have green eyes after losing his baby blues. Harry was so overjoyed at the gift his husband had given him. They both now held a piece of their heart and each other in the shape of their son. Harry showed his husband how appreciative he was which Draco blissfully accepted. Harry told him about his vision, and Draco agreed that in a few years they would use the potion at least one more time to obtain it. For now they would enjoy their bundle of joy and revel in it.

Neither could be happier because they finally succeed in getting what they most desired. A family of their own.

**~~~THE END~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to tag this as a mpreg because I wanted to keep that part a surprise. I know some people do not like those, and I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
